Red and Green Lust
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Law was surprised when two Strawhat pirates slid into his booth at a bar years after he last saw them at Dressarosa, sake can bring a lot people closer together and minus a few clothes. Basically just smut between Zoro/Oc/Law


Red and Green Lust

Law was surprised when two Strawhat pirates slid into his booth at a bar years after he last saw them at Dressarosa, sake can bring a lot people closer together and minus a few clothes.

Law tumbled into the room being pulled by an energetic drunk red haired woman and followed by a stern green man, Law looked between the two straw hat pirates. It'd been a few years since the event of Dressarosa and the Strawhat's where still loud and annoying as ever but Law couldn't seem to say no to these two well mainly the red haired woman who's hands ran up his shirt covered chest gently popping the buttons on the way down. Her lips pressed against the top of his chest and kissed down his chest the more skin was exposed leaving bright red lipstick kiss mark across his chest.

The green haired man removed the three Katana's from his belt and rested them against the bedside table, he turned and smirked at Law slightly noticing the man's head was tipped back slightly. Zoro kicked off his boots and shrugged out the green coat, Law's eyes racked across the swordsmen bare chest his eyes tracing the vertical scar across his chest trying to remember how he got into this situation.

_Law sighed as he leant back in the booth nursing a neat scotch in his hands as he watched his crew talk at the bar when the doors to the bar opened, four familiar people walked into the bar of strawhat pirates. The entire bar froze as two of the monster trio, Cat Burglar Nami and Golden Eye Mizuki walked into up to the bar. No man could take their eyes off the woman but Law's eyes where trained on Mizuki as she threw her arms around Penguin and Shachi. He noticed that Zoro was keeping close to Mizuki and Sanji was keeping close to Nami._

_His eyes drifted up and down the deep red hairs figure, perfect hour glass figure her dress was tight fitting lace across the back and down the arms, the end of the dress skimmed the top of her thighs and dipped at the front large enough to make both boys nose bleed. His eyes flickered about noticing the Strawhat's cook and navigator had taken to the dance floor and Jean Bart pointed over to his booth._

Law sat back on the bed as Mizuki shoved him down onto the soft matrass beneath them and Zoro leant back against the head bored watching the two, Law shifted uncomfortable his pants becoming tighter than before. He moved back slightly as she slipped her feet out of incredibly high black heels the top of the stocking's she wore peeked out from under the black dress.

She crawled up onto the bed pushing the man backwards into Zoro's chest and settled herself between his legs as she kissed down his stomach undoing the last few buttons of his shirt and pushed the material off his shoulders leaving his chest bare for the two.

"_Law-kun," The hyper red head slipped into the booth next to him smiling brightly as she settled the bottle of warm sake down on the table, Zoro sat opposite him with his own bottle._

"_Mizuki, Zoro," Law nodded to the, noticing the pirate hunter was still in his normal clothing._

"_Didn't take you for a scotch man Law-kun," Mizuki smiled as she sipped on the sake bottle tilting her head back slightly, Law watched Zoro's eyes rake down the chest that arched out slightly as she tilted her head back._

"_What are you four doing here?" Law questioned Zoro._

_The pirate hunter shrugged before his smirk widened eyes locking onto Law's greys one, "Oh looking for a bit of fun."_

Law groaned softly as mouths kissed up either side of his neck, on his front pressed a curvy red haired woman with golden eyes and behind him was green haired man with a scar over his left eye. Muscles pressed against his back and soft mounds of flesh were pressed to his bare chest, Law's head tilted his head back as the man's teeth scratched across his pulse. He groaned softly as the woman leant up and sucked on his ear lobe, "You two are devils," he groaned placing one hand on the girls ass squeezing one the cheeks and his other hand slipped up and grabbed a handful of green ear making the man's teeth brush against his neck leaving angry red marks.

The woman shifted on his lap grinding slightly against his growing erection, she pulled back red lipstick smudge slightly across her mouth as she pulled back. Law groaned glancing down seeing the bright red lips had marked his entire chest all the way down to the waist line of his trousers smudges of red were on the top his jeans from where she kissed.

_He didn't realise how much these two could drink on his time on the thousand sunny but a lot of the table was filled with empty sake bottles. Zoro was leant back nursing his fifth bottle Law thinks whilst Mizuki leant against him her large breasts pressed into the side of his arm as she explained the last island hand wrapped round her sixth bottle which she just opened, "It was gorgeous, cherry blossom tree's in bloom surrounding a sort of lake waterfallish… thing… right Zoro," She was practically bouncing in the seat next to him, her chest just waiting to spill out from the tight dress. Zoro only nodded his head smirking at the rival Captain unable to hold in the amusement of how much the red haired woman was effecting him, "Law…?"She questioned after downing another mouthful of the sake, Zoro doing the same._

_Law hummed in acknowledgement, "Yes Mizuki?"_

"_Have you ever had sex with two people that were already fucking each other?" She asked leaning up, whispering in his ear. Law's eyes widened and suddenly realised why Zoro had been smirking._

"Careful," She murmured to Zoro pushing his head away from Law's neck, she sat up straight on Law's lap her knees now either side of his hips and Law's face tilted down into the cleavage, "Don't want to damage his pretty neck do we Zoro-kun?" Her voice was soft as her nails dragged down Law's back making the older man hiss softly in pleasure.

"Never thought you were the one for pain and pleasure," Zoro chuckled at the man leaning back crossing his arm's behind his head watching the two, "He's covered in your lipstick Mizuki."

"Oh…" She pouted looking down at the man who's head rested peacefully in her cleavage and she couldn't help but giggle.

Law didn't like the sound of the giggle that escaped her mouth knowing she was looking down at him and he softly bit down in the valley between her breasts making the red haired gasp and arch slightly. Law's hands drifted down and pushed her dress up more as he licked up from the bite mark. The tops of her thighs were bare to both the men and she groaned softly as his hands kneaded the pale flesh softly.

"Doesn't surprise me your good with your hands," The red haired woman moaned.

Law smirked as he licked up her throat and kissed along her jaw line, liquid gold eyes met cold grey ones she was breathing slightly heavier than before, their lips connected softly and her eyes fluttered closed slipping one hand into his hair and the other wrapped round his neck Law was pulled closer to the red head on his lap.

Zoro was leaning back watching the two smirking softly and he leant up snaking an arm around Law's waist and pulled him back, the two's lips disconnected with a pop and a soft whimper from the woman as he pushed his own lips against Law's. Zoro's eyes lifted up and locked with the red haired who was glaring at him, but she moaned as Laws hand pushed the rest of the dress up over her ass revealing black laced panties and both hands squeezed.

Law groaned as the rough lips moved over his completely different from the soft lips that pushed against him a minute ago, Zoro backed off smirking with a small red tint of Mizuki's lip stick staining his mouth. Law's groan turned into a moan as he felt Mizuki grind down onto the bulge through his jean's, "Horny little kitten aren't you," Zoro growled at her.

Mizuki blushed brightly feeling heat pool in her stomach and her panties become slightly damp as she watched the two men in lip lock. Law's hands massaged her rear firmly making her grind down onto the bulge below her. "You're over dress Mizuki," Law's voice was low in her hair as she felt two different hands suddenly pull the black laced dress up over her head.

She gasped at the suddenness and made a small screeching sound as she was pushed back down onto the bed, her arms laid out either side of her and her eyes widened ever so slightly as both Zoro and Law hovered over her, Zoro on her left and Law on her right both men sat on their knees next to her hip and one smooth hand and another rough hand traced up her body gently skimming the edge of her breasts Zoro leant down brushing her hair away from her cheek kissing the smooth skin as Law leant down scooting back down the bed and gently lifted up her leg taking the top of the right stocking between his teeth he pulled down softly revealing her more of her pale skin to their eyes.

"Zoro," She whined arching her chest upwards as his hand gently cupped her breast, not being rough like he normally was but instead was being soft and gentle. She felt her leg being lifted up and the satin stocking's being pulled down her eyes locked with his as he pulled the material off her legs.

"Not today Mizuki," Zoro's voice was low in her ear as he leant over her slightly watching Law kiss the inside of her knee and continued kissing up the inside of her leg as he dropped the stocking on the floor, adding to clothes pile next to the bed. She whined and shifted opening her leg's slightly further reaching a hand down to stroke through Law's black hair the other hand fisting into sheet below her arching upwards into their touch.

Law's hand stroked her outer thigh softly as he sucked on the skin of her inner thigh making the red haired woman whimper softly above him, he gently grazed his teeth across the sensitive flesh making her moan loudly before turning his head hooking his teeth around the top of her stocking and pulled it down.

Zoro chuckled as he felt her chest heave under his hand as she let out an annoyed huff watching the black haired man pull the other stocking down her thigh, he watched as her thighs twitched slightly as his nose brushed softly against the smooth skin of her thigh.

"You call us devils," She whined arching slightly off the bed trying to rub against them both, "But you tease."

"All in good time my love," Zoro smirked down at her.

Mizuki glared up at the man, her hand slipped from Law's hair as he threw the other stocking on the pile at the floor of the bed, his hands gently pressed down on her thigh keeping her still against the bed not letting her arch up as he placed soft kisses alone her pantie line, "Why are you two such teases," She moaned tilting her head back as Zoro gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and fore finger gently nibbling across her collar bone.

Law wasn't going to give into the woman's demands for pleasure so easily as he dipped down keeping his hands on her hips keeping her rear pressed against the mattress stopping her from trying to grind up, her hand was wrapped in Zoro's hair stroking the green locks softly tilting her head back weakly in pleasure.

His tongue brushed under the lace stroking her outer lip softly, making her shiver slightly in pleasure and moan loudly as Zoro's hand took a large handful off the pale flesh kneading softly, Law's head turned kissing the tops of the inside of her thigh sucking harshly on the skin leaving dark purple bruises across her skin. He sat back on his heels slightly as he gently pressed two of his fingers against her panties feeling her juices soaking the lace. She gasped trying to arch up slightly to grind against his fingers as he softly rubbed her folds, she reached out to grab hold of his wrist with one hand but yelped as Zoro roughly pinned her hands above her head and slammed his lips roughly against hers.

Zoro's large tanned hand reached round under her back and quickly unhooked the bra tugging the lace off her arms letting her breasts bounce free from the lace they had been contained in throwing it across the room landing somewhere unaware of the group, roughly cupping her breast with his free hand he kneaded the flesh. She moaned loudly into Zoro's mouth, his rough lips slanted over her smaller softer lips as Law pushed the lace to the side pushing his fingers deep within the woman.

Law gently curled his fingers within the woman making her moan louder into the green haired man's mouth, gently stroking her soft inner walls making her shiver softly in pleasure. "Law-kun," She whined her head tilting back and Zoro's mouth trailed down her neck softly and across her shoulder.

Law's thumb gently pressed down on her clit rubbing his thumb across the small bundle in circle motion, Mizuki's moan bounced off the wall as Law softly pushed his finger in and out of her clenching walls. Her hips and chest arched up as Zoro's lips gently kissed around the side of her breasts gently licking the pale skin.

"Sensitive one isn't she," Law smirked pushing another finger into her making her buck up into his touch moaning louder grinding onto his fingers and thumb.

Zoro only chuckled before taking the pale pink nipple in between his teeth giving the sensitive bud a sharp tug making the red haired woman give as soft whimper before his lips closed around her nipple sucking softly. Her head tilted back and eyes closed moaning arching into the two men's touch, she never would have thought this could feel so good.

Law leant down still pushing one finger in and out of her tight wet cavern as he leant down and flick his tongue across her other nipple gaining a soft whimper through the moans, Law felt another finger push against his knowing Zoro's finger pushed against his own into hers. Zoro grunted in soft annoyance as the lace restricted his hands movements and pulled back letting go of her wrists but they didn't move down from above her head as the bed sheets had twisted around her hands. Law chuckled as she had successfully tied herself to the bed without either of them having to do anything.

"Zoro what are you doing?" She whined looking back at the pirate hunter whos hand and mouth just moved away from her body leaving her with Law's tongue brushing against her erected nipple and a still finger since his eyes were locked on the green haired man.

"Just going to get rid of those damn panties of yours," Zoro grumbled taking on the katanas out the hilt and gently slid the cool metal up her thigh.

She gasped and froze trying not to twitch against the cold metal that ran up her thigh, she whined tilting her head back, "Not again," She grumbled.

Law raised an eyebrow as Zoro quickly cut through the lace leaving the once lovely pair of panties now just a few shreds of lace, Zoro placed the katana back into its sheaf, brushing the rest of lace off onto the floor, smirking slightly at her and suddenly pushed his finger back in next to Laws making her eyes go wide and clench down tightly on both their fingers. Both men smirked as they felt her walls tightened and flutter around their fingers.

"Oh God," She cried out arching up, feeling herself on the edge needing the tiniest push to send her over the edge and Law knew exactly how to do that by brushing the nail of his thumb over her clit she let out a soft scream as she tightened on their fingers cumming. Her body shook in pleasure as her juices leak across both men's fingers, she panted softly eyes glazed over and head tilted back slightly.

Her chest heaved from the deep breathes she took drawing both men's eyes to the mounds of flesh in front of them as they both gently removed their fingers from within her. Law watched as Zoro sucked her juices off his fingers, watching as Mizuki came down from her high stroking her side softly reminding her he was there. Law gently licked his finger and thumb clean groaning softly at her sweet taste, he glanced down at Mizuki to see she had calmed down and was now looking up at both of them with big round golden eyes.

"Erm…" She murmured tugging at her hands trying to loosen the sheets, "How in God's name did I get stuck like this?"

Zoro chuckled and shook his head as he leant over and tugged her wrists out the fabric freeing her, she pounced with grace onto Zoro knocking him back down onto the bed and growled softly down at him, "I liked those ones."

He chuckled and smirked up at her as she dug her nails into his shoulders, "I'll buy you a new pair but I think or guest needs a bit of attention."

Zoro smirked over at Law as Mizuki moved over to him, "Will you lean back Law-kun?" She asked softly her eyelashes fluttering slightly her hands moved up his chest pushing him down to lean against the head bored. She sat down between his legs and leant down slightly dragging her tongue down across his chest and across his stomach.

Her teeth hooked around the button of his jeans, undoing the button with her teeth and took the zipper between her teeth and tugged it down. Her eyes looking up at him as her hands looped throw his the waistband of his jeans and underwear and tugged both articles of clothing down his legs past his knees moving down the bed as the clothing continued down his legs and off his feet. She added two more pieces of clothing to the growing pile on the floor; she gently leaned forward cupping his length as she settled herself between his thighs.

Her lips gently brushed against the side of his cock, making it twitch slightly as the soft skin skimmed the side softly. His hand wrapped softly in her hair as her lips encased his tip, he groaned loudly as her tongue swirled around his tip brushing softly across his slit collecting the pre-cum in her mouth and she made a swallowing sound as she sucked down the pre-cum. Her head bobbed softly down his member taking more of his member within her mouth making him groan again. Her hand wrapped around the base of his member stroking softly as she sucked on the top half of his cock.

She moaned softly tasting the saltiness of the cum as she bobbed her head softly across his member, his own hips raised up to meet her sucks groaning as he entered the top of her throat. Her sucks became longer and she went lower down his member. He bucked a few times feeling himself tighten before releasing his cum suddenly down her throat, his hand twisted within her hair pulling her back slightly off his member as she licked him clean her tongue brushed across his tip as she sat back on her knees smiling at him.

"Amazing mouth you have Mizuki," He breathed heavily smirking at her.

"Glad to please," She winked smiling brightly, "Captain."

Zoro sat up moving around behind Mizuki and rested his head on her shoulder looking over at Law whispering softly in her ear, "How would you prefer this?"

"On my side," She answered, "I'll feel better that way."

Law heard both of the talk and slipped down to lay fully on the bed as Zoro moved pulling her down to lay on her side between them, she was facing Law and her back was to Zoro. "You sure you want to do this?" Zoro asked, as he pulled at his belt dropping it on the floor then kicking off his trousers letting the final item of clothing between the three of them hit the floor.

She nodded softly and gasped as Zoros hand cupped her sex collecting juices and moved them round to her back entrance, Law cupped her face bringing her lips to kissing her softly and sweetly taking her mind of the slim large finger that entered her making her gasp and clench her cheeks together and her eyes shut.

"It's alright," law whispered to her kissing her lips again.

She groaned slightly as she rocked her hips slightly getting comfortable with the unfamiliar invasion, Law kissed across her jaw nibbling softly on the skin. She whined softly in pleasure her leg lifting up hooking up over Law's hip slightly, "Good girl," Zoro murmured into her neck kissing her shoulder slipping a second finger into her rear making her whimper softly, gently spreading his finger and gently closing his fingers. She shifted and whined a soft whimper of pleasure slipped through her mouth as she pushed her lips gently against Law's. His hand slipped into her red hair pressing her mouth harshly against his, one of her hands reached into his hair as the other one twisted into the sheet below them.

Zoro slipped his finger out of her rear, "You ready love?" He asked softly brushing his lips against her neck.

She moaned weakly in pleasure as both men lined themselves up with her bottom entrances, Zoro at the back and Law in the front pushing against them softly. Law slipped in easily whilst Zoro struggled slightly but slipped into her rear stretching her to be able to fit, her head tilted back and moaned in pleasure as she felt herself become filled with both of the men's member.

"Oh god," She murmured.

"Comfortable?" Law asked as he slipped his hand under her knee bring it to rest on his hip.

Zoro chuckled kissing up the back off her neck softly, "You're doing great love."

"You can move," She moaned softly.

Both men started a smooth, slow and long stroked pace watching Mizuki moan softly her leg tightening around Law and her hand twisted more in his hair and pulled his mouth roughly onto hers again moaning as their tongues rubbed against each other. Law was able to roll onto his back taking the other two loves on top of him. Zoro kneeled between Law's legs his arms rested above Law's shoulders as Mizuki's nails dug into his shoulder as Zoro gently rocked into her moving her across Law's member.

She moaned tilting her head back onto Zoro's shoulder as he softly trusted into her rocking her across both members, "Oh god… oh god…" She murmured softly Law's hands twisted into sheets under him as Mizuki was rocked across him.

Zoro smirked as he watched Law's face twist in pleasure under Mizuki, Zoro's head buried softly into her throat sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder sucking on the skin harshly drawing out a long moan as she started to rock herself against them both. Her nails dragged down Law's chest and hands planted on the tattooed man's stomach her breasts bounced slightly as she continued to rock. Law groaned loudly as the sight, whilst Zoro groaned as she clenched slightly not harshly but enough for him to know she was drawing closer to her orgasm. Zoro kept one hand planted next to Law's head as the other one wrapped around her waist giving him the leverage he needed to buck up into her making her cry out in pleasure.

Law bucked up harshly into her planting both hands onto his hips bringing her down onto his member harder, "Gah!" Law grunted as he bucked up into her making her screech in pleasure as he hit the sensitive spot within her.

Mizuki felt the pleasure building up within her as she rocked against both their members, tightening down on Law slightly as she leant forwards starting to pant. Her nails dug down slightly leaving crescent marks in Law's stomach as she clenched down crying out in pleasure as cummed like a moment of dominos she knocked Law over the edge and he bucked into her.

He groaned softly as bucked up filling her with his seeds, his head tilted back and breathed heavily his eyes met Zoros over her shoulder. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he continued to thrust up into Mizuki's rear as she tipped her head down her long hair brushing against Law's stomach making him shiver, he groaned loudly as he bucked up a few times cumming into her arse. He pulled back slightly breathing heavily before he pulled completely out of her and rolled onto the bed, next to Law.

Law's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Mizuki roll off him and curl up into his side her head rested on his chest and he felt her yawn as the duvet moved over the top of the three of them, he felt a heavy arm rest across his chest. Both Strawhat pirates breath steadied out as sleep took over them, Law's eye drifted over them noticing the blend of red and green as sleep took him.

Next Morning.

Law groaned reaching up to rub his temple but his arm was stuck, he shifted trying to sit up properly but felt a wright on his chest. A soft feminine groan filled the air and a soft mumbled of, "Will you stop moving." Law looked down and the entire of last night came back to him in a flash, oh the Strawhat is going to kill him.

"Mizuiki," Law groaned gently shaking her shoulder.

"To early," She grumbled.

"Mizuki," He hissed making the red haired bolt up, she groaned and grabbed her head.

"Holy crap," she groaned sitting up cupping her head, "My bar tap is gonna be huge…"

"You automatically think of your bar tab," Law groaned.

She gasped and turned her head, "Law-kun… ooh…" She smiled softly and leaned against his side, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Law couldn't help but smirk and nod, "You and Zoro seemed to as well."

She moaned softly nodding her head leaning back and shielded her eyes from the sunlight, "Will you two shut up," Zoro grumbled his arms tightened around both of them resting his head on the top of Mizuki's head.

"Zoro…" She groaned, "We should be getting back to the ship… the other's will be wondering where we are…"

"Say I got lost," He grumbled as he curled in to her side burying his face into her neck kissing the dark bruise under her jaw.

Law chuckled as he watched the two noticing the out of characteristics of the sword fighters, "Law-kun… I take it we will be saying goodbye soon."

"We will see each other again," He smiled and watched as Zoro rolled out of bed getting dressed pulling on his trousers and boots, the swordsmen yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"If we meet again… would you…?" She asked sitting up ignoring the covers and slipped out the bed grabbing the stockings and bra placing them on first.

"If you and Zoro ya would have me," Law smirked as he followed there example and started to get dress, ignoring the bright red lipstick marks across his chest and neck.

She pulled out two pieces of paper from a secret pocket within the dress she had slipped over her head, "Our Vivire card and my den den mushi number," She smiled, "Ever in the area and want some fun… give us a call."

Both strawhat pirates slipped into their shoes, Law tucked the pieces of paper into his pocket and followed the two out of the room and out the room walking back down to the harbour, Mizuki stopped in front of the thousand sunny and smiled at Law before leaning up and kissing him softly before pulling back, "Thank you," She smiled before she slipped away and onto the thousand sunny and Law gave them both a wave before going back to join up with his crew.

"You two are late," Nami snapped.

"Sorry, he got lost," Mizuki laughed pointing at the straw hat.

"Would be believable," Robin passed them whispering in their ears, "If you didn't have love bites all across your next."

Both sword users blushed brightly and vanished into the lower decks, but both knew a certain Heart pirate they will be seeing sooner than later.

A/N: So another smutty story with Law but with Zoro this time rather than Doflamingo I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading. I am most likely going to do two different stories on my two Oc's that I have used in the near future if you want to know who these two really are.


End file.
